onepiecefandomcom_fr-20200214-history
Discussion utilisateur:Mihawk Moha/Archives 3
| ||__NOEDITSECTION__ __NONEWSECTIONLINK__}} Aide Salut Moha :) tu peut me dire comment ta fais pour mettre une image en arriere plan ??? (Comme sur ton profil) Merciii d'avance '' http://i1114.photobucket.com/albums/k535/sagacc/c4ar4wci4ezhjs0w5z1s.gif[[User:Barbe Rouge|'Red ']] http://i1114.photobucket.com/albums/k535/sagacc/lmmuc1j956pgf3wvaq.gif[[User talk:Barbe Rouge|'''Beard]] http://i1114.photobucket.com/albums/k535/sagacc/dv16ntxecuyy1u37t9ca.gif octobre 20, 2014 à 18:07 (UTC) Topic T-S Salut , nouveau topic de la team Ritter. novembre 26, 2014 à 01:02 (UTC) slt Connor (discussion) novembre 28, 2014 à 11:59 (UTC) Reviens sur le tchat stp ♛ Zoro Fano ♛ décembre 9, 2014 à 19:05 (UTC) "Donc pour répondre à ta question, à la base je voulais remplacer le modèle http://fr.onepiece.wikia.com/wiki/Berry qui bugait à la base. Je te donner un exemple : http://fr.onepiece.wikia.com/wiki/Berry 666 000 000 '' ''et le transformer en http://fr.onepiece.wikia.com/wiki/Berry 660 000 000. Mais je ne sais pas pour quelle raison, et je ne l'avais même pas remarqué (c'est pour te dire si je ne comprends pas absoluement ce qui s'est passé) il y a eu un problème que tu as ensuite remarqué (et je te remercie ^^) Donc je me pose encore la question de comment ça a été possible, si ce n'est pas la faute à un bug de Wikia mais bon c'est très fortement improbable. Donc voilà désolé pour la modif, la prochaine fois je ferais attention mais encore une fois je n'ai pas touché au début de la page ^^ Patateboy (discussion) janvier 28, 2015 à 18:34 (UTC" Voilà le message que j'ai envoyé à Shanks ou il y a avait eu le même problème de ce type et une nouvelle fois avec le modèle Prime. Je pense qu'il s'agit d'un bug du mode source car tout comme tu peux l'imaginer je n'aurais jamais fait une chose idiote. Voilà et encore désolé :) Patateboy (discussion) janvier 29, 2015 à 12:13 (UTC) Liens Morts Bonjour, Dans le cadre du maintien des fonctionalités du wikia, nous avons remarqués la présence de liens morts dans vos pages, veuillez les remplacer s'il vous plait ou nous les retirerons. Ils peuvent etre: -Dans votre page utilisateur -Dans les pages annexes de votre page perso -Dans votre page de discussion -Dans les archives de vos pages de discussion Merci beaucoup La demande Yo tiens moi au jus pour la demande du grade des que tu pourras �� ♦ CrocoboyMr0 ☻ Discussion ♦ juin 20, 2015 à 23:26 (UTC) Avancement MOHA ! AU RAPPORT ! T'en es où avec le grade Vétéran ? ♣ VaLoon ♣ ♣Disc. Contrib.♣ juin 24, 2015 à 17:16 (UTC) Étiquettes Salut, Comme tu le sais sûrement, les rollbacks vont avoir une étiquette pour le forum. Quelle couleur choisirais tu ? (Déjà pris : Noir, Rouge, Bleu, Gris). juin 26, 2015 à 09:49 (UTC) Acces aux Diff via Encadrements de Droite Grâce à un nouveau code concu par Hulothe à partir de l'idée originale de Flo121297, l'acces aux pages de différences entre les deux dernières versions d'une page est maintenant possible via un lien situé dans les images à gauche du titre de la page. En voici un exemple: http://sournoishack.com/uploads/1593980598Capture_du_2015_06_26_22_04_10.png Pour toute question ou réclamation, veuillez vous adresser au Rollback Flo121297 juin 26, 2015 à 20:59 (UTC) Primes J'avais même pas vu les balises du bas XD Merci beaucoup :-D --Loiciol (discussion) juin 18, 2016 à 20:44 (UTC) J'aurais besoin de ton aide !! Bonjour Mihawk Moha, le troll a qui tu a supprimé les commentaires sur le topic "Doflamingo vs Vista" m'accuse de l'avoir insulté sans raison et a prévenu un admin afin que je me fasse banir. Etant donné que tu est témoin de ses provocations à mon égard, serait t-il possible que tu banisse ce contributeur ou que tu lui donne un avertissement ? Les menaces sont disponibles sur ma page de discussion. Merci d'avance ;) Tiger Totalement One Piece (discussion) juillet 3, 2016 à 01:26 (UTC) Empereurs Salut! Oui en effet, je suis occupé à le faire (entre 36 autres trucs ^^). Mais si tu regarde le fichier des empereurs http://fr.onepiece.wikia.com/wiki/Fichier:Quatre_Empereurs_Infobox_Anime.png, une version identique à celle de l'Épisode 746 (donc celle qui est mieux) est déjà mise donc plutôt que d'importer un nouveau fichier moins grand et encombrer le serveur du wiki, autant utiliser la version déjà mise.--Loiciol (discussion) juillet 5, 2016 à 14:06 (UTC) Du coup j'ai remis l'ancienne version celle qui ne vient pas de l'opening. Et je vais mettre dans We Can celle de l'opening.--Loiciol (discussion) juillet 5, 2016 à 14:28 (UTC) Yo Moha, bien ? Dis-moi pourquoi tes images sont-elles petites ? 60px|link=User Talk:Stern Ritter Stern Ritter 60px|link=Special:Contributions/Stern Ritter ' août 7, 2016 à 12:46 (UTC) Bonjour http://fr.onepiece.wikia.com/wiki/Fil:341809 78.123.160.159 août 7, 2016 à 14:52 (UTC) il y avait marqué " arret de la guerre de marineford " dans la partis ou il y a les combats qu'il a fait 'Kaidou hundred beast (discussion) août 17, 2016 à 15:41 (UTC) ah zut je n'avais pas remarqué , j'ai juste modifié ca mais je ne sais pas comment c'est venu Kaidou hundred beast (discussion) août 17, 2016 à 15:48 (UTC) je suis désolé , je n'avais pas vu Kaidou hundred beast (discussion) août 17, 2016 à 16:00 (UTC) Lulu le Yonkou Concrètement, il sert à quoi ton message monsieur Mihawk ? Ton message qui ne sert absolument à rien. Je trouve sa culotté que tu dise ça après tout le travail que j'ai accomplis sur ce site. Je ne vais pas me laisser dezinger par un type qui me juge sur une ou deux modif. Tu ferais mieux de regarder mes modif avant de critiquer et de dire que je met que des espaces donc que je ne sert à rien. Je te conseille de plus m'envoyait de message sur ce ton là et juste pour la provoc. Signé Lulu le Yonkou message irrespectueux et inutile Lien : la page en question La modération a déjà mis fin au sujet "nouveau Nakama"... donc le message de Taon ne fait que relancer la polémique et ne sert à rien en plus d'être irrespectueux. Flood en cours Lien : la page en question Le contributeur ZorodéfonceSanji est en train de flooder plusieurs topics : Sanji VS Zoro Top 20 des personnages ... Palme du Phénix Salut, Merci d'avoir géré le Troll sur mon SF, sans ton intervention, ça aurait été pire xD ! Pour ça, que j'ai l'honneur de te remettre un prix presqu'unique : la Palme du Phénix, pour service rendu (c:) ! http://image.noelshack.com/fichiers/2016/36/1473095428-plume.png Amicalement, Phénix-Marco (discussion) septembre 5, 2016 à 17:14 (UTC) Images à supprimer Yo Moha, pourrais-tu supprimer les images suivantes, je compte les remplacer : *Forêt de la Baleine Infobox Manga.png *Forêt de la Baleine 2.png *Crow Town Manga Infobox.png *Crow Town Portrait 1.png *Forteresse du Ventre Droit de Zou Manga Infobox.PNG *Entrée de la Forteresse de Zou.PNG Merci d'avance Jama-Gong (discussion) septembre 10, 2016 à 14:37 (UTC) Le mal est fait :( Re Moha, malheureusement je viens de remplacer les images, j'ignorais que je pouvais garder le nom des images :\, je serai plus précautionneux la prochaine fois ^^'. Jama-Gong (discussion) septembre 10, 2016 à 15:20 (UTC) Réponse rollback Yo Moha, suite à ton message concernant la recherche de nouveaux rollbacks, je ne suis pas intéressé, sache toutefois que j'ai été flatté d'apprendre d'avoir été retenu ^^. Cordialement Jama-Gong (discussion) octobre 6, 2016 à 18:54 (UTC) Signature Sup Moha. Premièrement, sick ta signature j'aime vraiment ! Deuxièmement, le lien pour t'envoyer un message nous dirige vers ton “Mur” qui n'existe pas ici donc, peut-être aimerais-tu changer ça.-- octobre 6, 2016 à 19:45 (UTC) *Est-ce que tu as mis le code de ta signature dans un modèle genre et t'as mis ça dans tes préférences ou tu as juste inséré le code de ta signature directement dans la case de tes préférences ? octobre 6, 2016 à 19:57 (UTC) **Okok, bah moi ce que je fais puisque j'utilise également ma signature partout sur wikia, tu devrais tout simplement te créer un modèle sur les wikias principaux où tu va avec le code que tu utilises dans tes préférences et remplacer ce code par le modèle. Moi dans mes préférences, ça dit et elle est personnalisée pour tous les wikis où je vais. Comme ça, il n'y a pas de problèmes de mur ou de discussion parce que c'est quand même relativement problématique. Ou, si jamais tu as ce que vous autres appelez avoir la flemme, ce que tu pourrais faire, c'est mettre un lien dans tes prefs sur le truc entre Mihawk Moha (l'oeil) vers page de discussion comme ça tu aurais les trois (Profil/Discussion/Mur). octobre 6, 2016 à 20:29 (UTC) Date sur les pages épisode Oui je trouve ça optionnel aussi, je me suis dit que le lien externe "officiel" d'une date serait celui wikipedia, un peu comme on met le lien du scan/épisode dans l'infobox. Bon après ça fait 15 scan et 10 ep. que je fais ça et personne me l'a fait remarqué donc forcément j'ai continué octobre 10, 2016 à 17:12 (UTC) Modèle:Accueil/Application Salut Moha ! Je crois qu'il y a un petit problème sur le modèle : il y a 2 fois le lien pour samsung mais plus du tout pour apple... Nefertari Vivi297733 octobre 20, 2016 à 17:49 (UTC) Bots Yo Pour les bots, pas de souci ils sont inactifs http://images.wikia.com/solorsean/fr/images/archive/5/5e/Croco_006.gif Profil CrocoboyMr0 Discussion http://images.wikia.com/solorsean/fr/images/archive/5/5e/Croco_006.gif octobre 20, 2016 à 18:14 (UTC) Bot Erwin Salut Moha ! Je me demandais, à qui appartient le bot Major Erwin Smith ?? Il n'y a aucune indication sur comment l'arrêter ou qui prévenir en cas de problème.. C'est juste pour savoir on sait jamais ^^ Nefertari Vivi297733 octobre 22, 2016 à 17:02 (UTC) Re Bot Ok merci, comme ça je le saurait. Pour les idées, je pensais changer tous les "Keimi" en "Camie" car il y en a beaucoup ou encore les "Odz" en "Oz". Ce sont les noms anglais et ils apparaissent énormément sur les pages à cause des copié-collé entre autre... Si j'ai d'autres idées je te les ferait savoir ! ^^ Nefertari Vivi297733 octobre 22, 2016 à 17:56 (UTC) Travail Bot Salut Moha ! J'ai réfléchis à des "idées de travail" pour le bot : * Remplacer les Supernovas par Supernovae * Je t'ai parlé d'Oz hier, et bien il y a aussi beaucoup d'Oars à enlever... *Pour Kaido, voir si on écrit partout Kaido ou Kaidou. * Et pourquoi pas aussi remplacer tous les "Mugiwara(s)" par "Chapeau(x) de Paille" tout comme les "Yonko(u)" par "Empereur" car laisser les mots japonais non-traduit au milieu des paragraphes, je trouve ça, personnellement, pas top... Voila dis moi ce que tu en penses ! Nefertari Vivi297733 octobre 23, 2016 à 15:58 (UTC) *OK super et merci à toi ! Nefertari Vivi297733 octobre 23, 2016 à 17:38 (UTC) Encore d'autres idées Salut ! Désolée de donner encore du boulot mais tant que j'y pense, je voulais te donner mes idées tout de suite ^^ *Rosinante -> Rossinante *Orombus -> Il existe plein d'orthographes pour son nom (Orumbus, Orlombus, Orlumbus... cf. redirections) *Il y a encore beaucoup de Pipo -> Usopp *Carue -> Karoo *Et encore d'autres mots non-traduits (Shichibukai, Tenryubito, Gorosei,...) Voila désolée et merci ! Nefertari Vivi297733 octobre 26, 2016 à 16:44 (UTC) Bann Spoil Salut Moha ! J'ai vu que tu as enlevé la bann spoil sur la page de beaucoup de Minks mais faut faire gaffe, la plupart disent au revoir au groupe de Luffy (pas encore passé en anime) et surtout Carrot et Pedro sont dans l'arc Whole Cake. Il faut encore garder la bann spoil. Je l'ai remise sur Carrot et Pedro normalement mais il faudrait arrêter de l'enlever pour le moment. Nefertari Vivi297733 octobre 28, 2016 à 07:04 (UTC) Anniversaire Merci Moha ! http://images.wikia.com/solorsean/fr/images/archive/5/5e/Croco_006.gif Profil CrocoboyMr0 Discussion http://images.wikia.com/solorsean/fr/images/archive/5/5e/Croco_006.gif novembre 1, 2016 à 07:29 (UTC) Reponse Bonjour, Si j'ai rajouté ces combats, ça veut dire qu'ils ont effectivement eu lieu. Ils ont simplement été mentionnés, pas encore vu, c'est pour ça que j'ai rajouté (non vu) à coté (Exemple : Si le QG des revolutionnaires a été detruit par les pirates de Barbe Noire c'est qu'il y a eu confrontation , en rajoutant "non vu". Ou encore on voit Sabo attaquer une armée ennemie dans son flashback (scene hors-serie)). Donc les combats hors series comptent également. Je sais pas si tu regardes attentivement les scans ET les episodes mais je ne fais pas n'importe quoi sur le wikia rassure toi. Autre chose, regarde aussi les wikias anglais car je me sert aussi de ça comme exemple pour mes modifs (Surtout dans les batailles) Cordiialement Portgas D. Thomas (new) (discussion) novembre 5, 2016 à 15:38 (UTC) Pound Man Je viens de voir ton message mais tu es parti. Je te l'avais dit ! Au moins maintenant on est surs de qui il s'agit ! (jajaja) Nefertari Vivi297733 novembre 5, 2016 à 16:24 (UTC) Chat - Moha ? Une question à laquelle j'ai eu ma réponse ^^ novembre 13, 2016 à 20:34 (UTC) "Pourquoi quand je met un motif d'absence dans le tchat, et qu'après je fais "reset", ça me remet le mot d'absence ? Le reset ne fonctionne pas?" => en fait j'ai étais de nouveau absent Ps:change ta signature, y a pas la page "Mur:Mihawk Moha" après faut chercher ta page de discu novembre 13, 2016 à 21:52 (UTC) Je vais deja sur un site pour l'orthographe et excuse moi si les pages ne sont pas esthetique et mal organiser vous etes un peu chiants a la longue les admins. Jack la Secheressse DSL "La marine" me demande de te faire des excuses de sa part pour le HS sur le fofo. Bon il est un peu émotif et n'a que 14 ans, donc euh voila. Ca t'a pas apporté grand chose mais bon a + ! ^^ novembre 21, 2016 à 22:34 (UTC) Bug Salut, Super ! Une affaire de régler =) ! Phénix-Marco (discussion) novembre 24, 2016 à 10:10 (UTC) Chapitre 847 Yop, quand je met le modèle construction + "ne pas toucher je m'en occupe" dans le résumé de ma modif, et quand tu sais que ça fait 20 chapitres que c'est moi qui m'occupe des pages chapitres, c'est sidérant de voir que tu fait le résumé pendant ce temps. Je me suis permis de mettre ma modif à la place de la tienne (c'est legit vu que ton résumé de plus de 15 lignes était dans "résumé rapide"), modif que dont j'ai soigneusement pris le temps de bien faire pour qu'au final je vois un conflit de modification... Sans rancune, je vais dire la même chose à Jama-Gong, mais je pense que tu sais comment c'est gonflant ce genre d'incident. novembre 24, 2016 à 17:09 (UTC) Yo ! J'suis vraiment désolé si j'ai fait quelquechose de ce genre x) À vrai dire, je ne m'en étais pas rendu compte ^^ Je voulais juste enlever un espace ;) Ciao ! Le Paladin des Mers (discussion) novembre 25, 2016 à 17:13 (UTC) ADQ Zeff Yo Moha ! Je voulais te dire que ça faisait maintenant 3 semaines que j'ai proposé Zeff comme ADQ et il n'y a eu que des avis favorables (j'ai modifié ce qui a été proposé d'être modifier) donc on peut le mettre dans les ADQ ! Je te laisse le faire, tu l'avais fais pour Marco la dernière fois ^^ Voila merci et peut être à ce week end sur le tchat ! (et au fait merci de m'avoir montré le message de Empereur Big Mom, je ne l'avais effectivement pas vu ^^) Nefertari Vivi297733 décembre 3, 2016 à 12:48 (UTC) EXPLICATION Non, non, l'annulation n'était pas volontaire. De base je voulais modifié le résumé que j'avais effectué sur la première modification mais j'ai apparemment dû faire une mauvaise manipulation qui a carrément annulé les modifications. Furtado D. Jezz (discussion) décembre 4, 2016 à 21:36 (UTC) Modèle Spoil Yo Moha ! Par hasard, je cherchai la catégorie regroupant les articles contenant des spoilers et j'ai vu qu'il n'y avait que 5 articles dans la catégorie.. Lorsqu'on ajoute le modèle sur la page, la catégorie n'est plus ajoutée ? Pourquoi ? Bonne soirée ! Nefertari Vivi297733 décembre 7, 2016 à 20:38 (UTC) Avertissement Salut, J'ai essayé de mettre le nouvel avertissement mais il ne fonctionne pas, on n'a pas la boîte de confirmation qui arrive donc on ne peut pas le confirmer XD. Amicalement, Phénix-Marco (discussion) décembre 19, 2016 à 13:14 (UTC) Rajout Équipage du Heart (Membre et Alliés Connus) Salut Mihawk, Je voudrais savoir, tu vois sur la page "Équipage du Heart" avec le tableau qui montre les membres de l'equipage + les alliés, est ce qu'on peut rajouter dans les alliés "Famille Kozuki" et "Tribu des Minks" ? (Suite à la recente nouvelle alliance qu'ils ont fait sur Zou) Merci ^^ Portgas D. Thomas (new) (discussion) décembre 24, 2016 à 15:01 (UTC) Edits undone So my edits were wrong and they deserved to be undone, while I deserved to be banned? Let's analize one of my edits: this one for example. Well, in this edit: * I removed the bold in the "appereance" section, which is useless * I removed a in a photo, which should not be done * I simplified the link "Shanks le roux" in "Shanks", simplier is better * I adjusted the entire parapraph "information post elliple. Don't you see that it's not written on the same line? * I removed a "!". Don't you know that a wiki needs neutrality and not enthusiasm? * I put on a column all those interlinks, like the other pages * I added a space in the section "batailles", like all the other lines in that box * I added a space before and after the char box Are these the things that provoked my ban? Please explain what of those modifies were wrong, because it seems that I was improuving all the pages that I edited. I'm really curious. --Meganoide (discussion) décembre 24, 2016 à 19:25 (UTC) ouais bah c'est isshin dreyfus qui m'a dit de ne pas mettre le gm comme relation Yamamoto genryusei (discussion) décembre 27, 2016 à 10:10 (UTC) Bonsoir. Je voudrais savoir si mes conseils sont ignorées. Il y a beaucoup de choses à corriger on cette wiki mais vous préférez passer le temps à spéculer sur le forum. Voulez vous mon aide? --Meganoide (discussion) décembre 29, 2016 à 19:07 (UTC) I understand French but I'm better in writing in English. My opinion was not directed to you, "Mihawk Moha", but to the entire group of users. When I check the last edits most of them are always games and speculations on the forum. You can't say it's false. You are an admin and so you should give instructions to the other users, so they can start fixing mistakes. And, possibly, put a limit on the use of the forum. Are you sure that all users of the forum actually also help the expansion of the wiki? Or maybe someone use your forum but ignores the wiki, thus being a parasite? --Meganoide (discussion) décembre 29, 2016 à 19:38 (UTC) You should forbid the use of the forum for two weeks, or maybe to completely close it: you'll see that parasites will go away. Of course I mean the "useless part" of the forum; serious discussions for the improuvement of the wiki should remain opened. There's no reason in letting those "fake users" continue their games. But the real is that at least some of them may become real contributors of the wiki. It's better to have 10 new real users than 100 fake users. However, the most important thing is to fix all the mistakes that I talked about. --Meganoide (discussion) décembre 30, 2016 à 12:33 (UTC) Barre - Topic scan Salut, Pourrais-tu mettre le nouveau topic du scan dans la barre comme d'habs, merci ! http://fr.onepiece.wikia.com/wiki/Fil:365701 Amicalement, Phénix-Marco (discussion) janvier 14, 2017 à 13:36 (UTC) Film Gold Bonjour. Bon, ce site commence vraiment à me taper sur les nerfs. J'avais dit que je laissais le résumé tant que la version VOSTFR n'était pas sortie. Or, plusieurs versions du film sont désormais disponibles et le résumé est toujours là. Je l'ai donc supprimé mais vous l'avez remis. J'en conclus donc que ce site n'a aucune fierté, aucun honneur et aucun respect pour le travail des autres. Vous vous cachez lâchement derrière une excuse qui tient à peine debout, celle qui fait que vous pouvez utiliser du contenu Wikipédia. Bien évidemment, le site qui a soi-disant des centaines de contributeurs préfère utiliser le contenu d'une seule personne plutôt que de le faire lui-même. Maintenant, je le redemande pour une dernière fois : supprimez enfin ce résumé et faites-le par vos propres moyens. Si je reçois une proposition défavorable, j'aurais à mon tour aucun respect pour ce site et je prendrais du contenu pour l'ajouter sur Wikipédia. Merci bien. 79.91.85.16 janvier 22, 2017 à 10:44 (UTC) Problème d'insultes Salut Mihawk, C'est juste pour te prévenir que j'ai supprimé un message pour insultes dans le topic http://fr.onepiece.wikia.com/wiki/Fil:367309 L'utilisateur fautif est 77.153.145.154 et est récidiviste. Je l'avais déjà averti en début d'après midi pour provocation et insultes mais comme c'était la première fois qu'il vient sur le forum, je me suis contenté d'un avertissement. Par la suite, un autre contributeur 80.215.73.248 lui a répondu de manière aggressive avec insultes également. J'ai également averti ce dernier pour la même raison (idem 1ère visite). Dans les 2 cas, les messages concernés ont été retirés. Toutefois, l'utilisateur 77.153.145.154 a à nouveau répondu à l'autre utilisateur avec insultes. Son message a été retiré et je l'ai à nouveau averti. Ce qui me chifonne, c'est qu'il a cité le message de l'autre contributeur alors que ce message a été retiré plusieurs heures auparavent. Il n'aurait donc pas du apparaitre sur le topic. J'espère que ce n'est pas un disfonctionnement du site. Si ce n'est pas le cas, cela signifie que le contributeur 77.153.145.154 est allé fouiller dans l'historique de l'autre utilisateur exprès pour chercher l'insulte. Je me demande même s'il n'y a pas collusion entre les deux. Bref, voilà, désolé du pavé. J'espères que tu agiras en conséquence. Cordialement. Franky:F2 (discussion) janvier 27, 2017 à 23:03 (UTC), 27 Janvier 2017 Réponse Film Gold Bonjour. Juste pour dire que j'attends toujours une réponse par rapport au film Gold. Merci de me répondre rapidement. 79.91.85.16 janvier 28, 2017 à 19:49 (UTC) Revocation modifications équipage Big Mom. Merci pour ta réponse, comme ça je sais à quoi m'en tenir. Oui j'avais lu le réglement et je viens de le relire. Désolé, Je n'avais pas compris l'histoire de l'ajout de catégories dans ce sens, je pensais que c'était pour des nouvelles categories préalablement inexistantes. Pour Perospero, Pudding et Brulée d'ailleurs, si vous concidérez qu'il n y a pas les références nécessaires, je suis bien obligé de vous croire, autant pour moi, moi qui pensais rendre service. Pour l'histoire de mauvais orthographe de catégorie, je ne vois pas, je n'ai pas créé de catégorie dans quoi que ce soit. Je n'ai fais que des copier coller pour ajouter des liens qui fonctionnaient tous après verification ( d'ailleurs il manque les liens pour diesel et Napoleon sur leurs images respectives) Enfin pour le coté je ne maitrise pas du tout les tableaux... Ba, écoutes les aperçus mobile et bureau collaient parfaitement ainsi que le rendu sur mon PC une fois les modifs terminées... Enfin bref, c'est sur que si les persos concernés ne peuvent être concidérés comme membres de l'équipage de Big Mom, mes modifs sont fausses, et j'en suis vraiment désolé. C'est sûr, c'est une connerie de ma part mais je voulais bien faire. j'y ai passé une petite heure en comptant les portraits de Pudding, Perospero et Brulée que j'ai passé en 120*120. Je ne m'attends pas à des félicitations mais j'aurais apprécié comme explication autre chose que des remontrances pleine de condescendance. Vu comment je suis mal reçu, je ne risque pas d' avoir à nouveau l'envie d'aider ( a la base c'est quand même ce que je penseais faire en toute bonne fois) et de faire d'autres conneries. Je comprends que cela puisse être exaspérant à la longue si vous avez de nombreuses personnes qui font des modifs finalement non valables comme les miennes. Cependant, si je te remercie pour ta réponse sur le fond, je t'invite à revoir la forme, et éviter ainsi de décourager dès le premier contact des personnes qui pensaient et shoutaient sincèrement aider. Jérom45 (discussion) février 7, 2017 à 22:03 (UTC) Onglets Pages Salut Moha ! J'ai un petit service à te demander ^^ Je refais en ce moment la page des Nourritures et Boissons du Monde de One Piece et j'aurais voulu séparer nourritures et boissons en deux pages distinctes et mettre un onglet en haut des pages comme ceux la mais je n'y arrive pas... Tu pourrais m'expliquer ou les faire si ce n'est pas trop de demander ^^ Merci et tiens moi au courant !! Nefertari Vivi297733 Administratrice février 8, 2017 à 16:40 (UTC) Oh c'était super rapide !! merci beaucoup !!! Nefertari Vivi297733 Administratrice février 8, 2017 à 17:04 (UTC) Team Ébauche Salut Moha ! J'ai laissé un message sur le Fil de la team ébauche il y a une semaine et je n'ai toujours pas de réponse... Je pense que tu n'as pas du recevoir de notification c'est pour cela ^^ Enfin bon je te laisse le lien ici pour que tu puisse voir mon message et pourquoi pas y répondre (jajaja) Nefertari Vivi297733 Administratrice février 11, 2017 à 11:07 (UTC) Troll en cours. Bonjour, Il y a un troll en cours avec le contributeur 80.215.103.234. Il faut le bannir d'urgence. J'ai déjà prévenu Croco mais il ne répond pas. Amicalement. Franky:F2 (discussion) février 12, 2017 à 12:27 (UTC) Troll malveillant Salut, C'est juste pour signaler que le troll qui a été banni dimanche est revenu via une autre adresse IP 80.214.31.197 Il a l'air très nuisible et malveillant. De plus, j'ai l'impression qu'il me prend pour cible. Il va falloir le bannir à nouveau. Toutefois, je ne veut pas rentrer dans son jeu car il va surement recommencer avec une autre adresse IP. En tout cas, moi je ne m'en occupe plus et je vait demander à un autre modérateur de l'avertir formellement. Sinon peut être qu'un message des administrateurs bien clair de ce qu'il risque le calmera peut être même si j'en doute. Les autres administrateurs ont été prévenus. Amicalement. Franky:F2 (discussion) février 13, 2017 à 13:08 (UTC) Nouveau modèle des char box Salut Moha, Bon j'abrèche l'histoire mais en bref on m'a dit que c'était toi qui avais changé le modèle des char box. (Personnellement j'aimais mieux avant.) Bref, c'est pour te dire que ça a provoquer un problème qui se répète sur une grande partie des char box. Par exemple le cas de celle de Smoker, le code pour la partie FDD est le suivant : | dfbackcolor = F0F8FF | dftextcolor = 2A52BE | dfnom = Moku Moku no Mi | dfnomf = Fruit Fumigène | signifiant = "Moku" signifie le son que fait la fumée. | dftype = Logia Cependant ce qui apparait réellement sur la page correspond au code suivant : | dfbackcolor = F0F8FF | dftextcolor = 2A52BE | dfnomf = Fruit Fumigène | signifiant = "Moku" signifie le son que fait la fumée. | dftype = Logia Comme tu peux le constater le nom japonais du FDD n'apparait plus. Tu peux directement aller vérifier sur la page si tu veux où n'importe quelle page identique. Après quelques recherches la solution que j'ai trouvé est tou simplement de remplacer : | dfnom = Moku Moku no Mi par : | df2nom = Moku Moku no Mi Ainsi le code visible deviens : | dfbackcolor = F0F8FF | dftextcolor = 2A52BE | dfnomf = Fruit Fumigène | signifiant = "Moku" signifie le son que fait la fumée. | dftype = Logia | dfnom = Moku Moku no Mi Désolé le message est un "peu" long et un peu brouillon mais je souhaitais à le faire remarquer. Dans ce monde celui qui a le Savoir a le Pouvoir. Sauf face au Con. (discussion) février 14, 2017 à 09:27 (UTC) J'ai bien recu ta réponse. Merci de ta rapidité. Si je comprend bien normalement ça fonctionne comme avant ? Dans ce monde celui qui a le Savoir a le Pouvoir. Sauf face au Con. février 14, 2017 à 20:32 (UTC) Salut moha désoler si hier je t'ai agressé mdrr bon en fait j'aimerai bien changer de pseudo tu m'avais dit que il y a un délai voilà merci d'avance j'espère que tu me répondra bonne soirée La marine (discussion) février 18, 2017 à 22:01 (UTC) Pb avec le robot wikia !? Salut, J'ai constaté que le robot wikia se met à faire des contributions dans le forum !!! Il a créé un nouveau topic vide et fait une contribution dans le topic scan. Est-ce un problème technique ou un test ? Edit : Je viens de remarquer qu'il faisait cela pour les nouveaux utilisateurs uniquement. Qaund un nouvel utilisateur enregistré poste son premier message quelque part, le robot wikia poste juste derrière ce qui semble être un message standard. Amicalement. Franky:F2 (discussion) février 24, 2017 à 22:49 (UTC) Partenariat Yo Moha ! J'ai reçu un message pour une demande de partenariat, tu peux d’ailleurs voir le message sur ma page de discussion. Je pensais répondre non, mais je t'en parle avant. Dis moi ce que tu en penses. Nefertari Vivi297733 Administratrice février 28, 2017 à 20:17 (UTC) Équipage de Big Mom Hé, WE'RE ALIVE AND NOT DEAD ! Bon plus sérieusement, Neirda s'est interrogé sur l'annulation de sa modif sur l'Équipage de Big Mom car en fait, après que t'aies annulé, y a un machin qui est apparu sur la page à la fin d'un paragraphe - .Erreur de référence : Balise < ref> incorrecte ; les références sans contenu doivent avoir un nom. --. Comme il avait la flemme et qu'il allait surement oublié, je te MP le problème. J'ai tenté de regarder mais j'ai l'impression que les réf ont changé depuis la dernière avec les machins name = armée devant XD. NOW I'M DEAD ! Phénix-Marco (discussion) mars 2, 2017 à 00:21 (UTC) Référence Yo, J'ai règlé le pb de réfèrence, il fallait juste mettre les guillemets de chaque côté de "armée". Voila tout. Bye mars 2, 2017 à 02:03 (UTC) Bug dans le foruim Salut, Il y a un nouveau bug dans le forum. Dans le topic scan, il y a ce message en 3 exemplaires à la fin du topic : Impossible de trouver ce message. '''''Si vous voyez cette erreur, veuillez contacter Fandom via Special:Contact et fournir autant de détails que possible sur la façon de reproduire ce bug. Merci ! Ce même message apparait quand je poste un message. Il me dit qu'une erreur s'est produite et que je doit réessayer. Toutefois, mon post s'affiche bien ensuite dans le topic. Malgré tout, cela incite à refaire le post et du coup cela engendre des doubles post invonlotaires. Plusieurs contributeurs se sont fait avoir. Amicalement. Franky:F2 (discussion) mars 2, 2017 à 13:11 (UTC) Au boulot ! Salut, http://fr.onepiece.wikia.com/wiki/Fil:372176 Scan 858 comme d'habitude ! Au boulot c: Phénix-Marco (discussion) mars 4, 2017 à 16:09 (UTC) Demande de bannissement Salut, Y a un mariole qui fait des siennes sur le fofo. Non respect des contributeurs, insultant envers ma pauvre petite personne (tt) ... bref, toi en plus jeune et à bannir d'urgence ! =) http://fr.onepiece.wikia.com/wiki/Discussion_utilisateur:90.28.239.151 A ta libre appréciation ! (e_e) Phénix-Marco (discussion) mars 14, 2017 à 20:52 (UTC) EDIT - Vivi est passée avant toi =) ! Phénix-Marco (discussion) mars 14, 2017 à 21:04 (UTC)